


If Only We Could Switch Places

by Gomdolii



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bromance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No editing we die like mne, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomdolii/pseuds/Gomdolii
Summary: Joker and Harley being bros, helping each other score with Batman and Poison Ivy, a college AU....or something.
Relationships: Batman/Joker, Joker (DCU) & Harley Quinn, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	1. oh my god they were roommates.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a side project, something I cooked up in a matter of 20 minutes of watching Harley Quinn 2x11.
> 
> no editing we die like men.

'You've got to be kidding me!' Harley said, stopping dead in her tracks to stare at the boy that was her ex-boyfriend.

Jack had an enticing look in his eyes, almost preparing himself for a cheesy comment.

'Harley, Harley,' He began, sheepishly shaking his head.

'You can't stay away from me can you? You even had to follow me to college!'

'Oh fuck off, twat.' Harley said, in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms.

‘Relax Harley, I’m only joking. It’s a small world after all.’ He leaned against the locker doors, crossing his own arms.

No matter how Harley wanted to prove him wrong, he was right.

From Gotham City Middle School, to Gotham City High, and now, to Gotham City University, Harleen Quinzel and Jack 'The Joker' Napier have known each other.

It all started in middle School when Jack got into detention and manipulated a passing by Harley to get him out of it.

And it was the start of a friendship that lasted for a whole of three years.

Come Freshman year of High School when Jack thought it'd be a good idea to ask his best friend out for a real proper date.

How could Harley reject that charming, funny, flirtatious boy that she had known for years? So, to no one's surprise, she said yes.

The rest was history, maybe a story for another day.

It would only be a surprise if they didn't end up going to the same college.

Jack continued to monologue about soulmates, fate and what not.

Harley didn't want to hear the rest of his conversation as she flipped him the bird and got away from him.

'Good to see you.' He called out from behind.

'Feeling's not mutual.' Harley said back and walked faster to turn the corner, only to full body slam into another person.

She went down as fast as the other person.

The sounds of books scattering to the floor, a flick of red hair, and the most gorgeous person she has ever seen since she walked into campus.

It was a bummer they had to meet this way.

'I am so sorry.' The girl got up and helped Harley up.

'I wasn't looking where I was going.' The girl apologised.

Everything after that felt like slow motion.

The girl smiled shyly, and shook her head slightly, running her long fingers through her own red hair.

Harley, on the other hand, was a stuttering mess.

'No, I, I wasn't looking where I was going, either.' She basically repeated.

Harley, not knowing what else to do, got down to pick up the books that fell to the floor.

'It's alright.' The girl said, but Harley had already finished.

It was then or never. Harley had to do something to make this worthwhile.

'I'm Harley.' She introduced herself as she handed the books to the girl.

'I'm Pamela, but most people call me Ivy.'

Harley couldn't help but feel the familiarity in the name and the girl before her.

Like, she had seen her someone before. Very closely.

'Have we met before?' The confidence she didn't know she had got the better of her.

'I think so. I am not really sure though.'

She thought hard. Obviously not Gotham High, but where else would they have possibly met?

Then it dawned on her.

‘Did you, by any chance, go to Gotham Sunny Summer Camp like, four or five years ago?’

The girl took some time to respond, when the answer became clear on her face as it lit up.

‘Holy shit. That Harley was you?’ She said.

This was as exciting as winning the lottery, if she ever won one.

‘Yeah, and we were roommates. But you looked so different back then!’ Harley said, like an old friend reminiscing with another.

‘Now you’re..’

 _Hot as fuck._ She wanted to say.

‘taller.’ was what she said instead.

Harley would’ve facepalmed herself for that poorly thought response.

It got silent and quiet for a moment before Ivy spoke again.

‘It was nice meeting you again, Harley. See you around.’ She gave a polite smile and walked away, turning to the same corner.

Harley stood there for a moment, wondering how her life can suddenly become brighter by a certain post-puberty red head.

‘oh my god they were roommates.’ A teasing tone said from behind.

It was none other than Jack, who looked like he had never left this whole time.

She was not going to let him ruin her happy mood Ivy gave her, and left him alone with his shitty vine reference.

________________________________________

Jack didn’t know college was going to be this fun. Now that Harley was here, it was a hundred times better.

Sure, they ended with a sour note, but they would be lying to themselves if they thought there isn’t any shred of feelings for each other left, either romantic or platonic.

He made his way to class and slumped down in the back seat.

The rest of the day was not as exciting as his encounter with Harley but he got through it anyways.

Before long he was back at his part-time job, a barista at a café near campus.

Just when he thought he had seen the last of Harley, the bell above the café door opened as Harley pushed the door open.

Today might as well be his birthday because a few second later, in walked the tastiest eye candy he had ever seen.

Of course he and everyone else already knew who he was.

Bruce ‘Fuckin’ Wayne, the soon-to-be CEO of Wayne Enterprises and the sole heir of the Wayne Fortune.

Both made their way over to the counter, where he was.

He has never met with this kind of dilemma in his life, if he should tease Harley first or flirt with the billionaire playboy she came with.

He managed to do neither of those as the boy spoke to him.

‘One cup of espresso, and Harley?’ Bruce said to her.

‘Just a cup of milk is fine.’ She said, and left to find a seat for them.

Harley was taller than the average girl but looked unnaturally small compared to the two six feet tall boys that surrounded her.

Jack couldn’t stop staring at Bruce.

He’s heard of him since he could remember but this was the first time he’d met him, especially this close.

Bruce wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans but somehow he looked so attractive in it.

And what he would do to see the fine body underneath.

He must’ve spaced out for a while before shaking the lewd thoughts in his head and cleared his throat.

‘One espresso and one cup of milk. Got it.’

Bruce slid his credit card over the counter and waited.

Even when he gave him the receipt and brewed the coffee and tapped the counter bell to ring it, he couldn’t stop staring at him.

Harley was the one to come and pick their order up.

‘Close your mouth, you’re going to drool all over the counter.’ Harley said, rolling her eyes.

‘And you’re hanging out with him because?’ He tried to ask casually, but failed.

Harley looked at him.

‘We got partnered up. For the semester project.’

He knew he should’ve chosen Bio-mechanical Engineering instead of Chemistry as his major.

‘What? No cheeky response or shit-joke this time?’ Harley said.

He shrugged casually, as if that didn’t bother him or made him jealous of the fact.

‘Tired.’ He lied.

Nothing much happened the rest of his shift, until the café bell jingled again a few minutes before closing time.

Harley and Bruce were still here, working on their machinery project or whatever.

It was the red-head from before.

She walked to the counter and Jack prepared to list down her order, only she didn’t come here for coffee.

‘Hey, I heard you guys are hiring?’

He would’ve laughed at the irony if the girl wasn’t still waiting for his answer.

He looked at Harley, who was looking at them with curious eyes.

A faint evil smile appeared across his face.

‘Yes, yes we are.’

______________________________

  
The next time they saw each other again was Friday, at this ‘welcome to college, twats!’ frat party that they all got invited to.

‘A Pudding for pudding?’ Jack said, handing over a cup of pudding he somehow managed to scavenge in this wild party.

Crowds gathered the frat house, party music blared loudly from the speakers overhead.

Harley was looking around the room in one corner, when she spotted the girl she had been wishing to find.

Ivy was with a few other girls, and it was hard not to notice them.

Those few other girls were the sports majors, the notoriously famous Selina Kyle and her friend, the HBIC, Talia Al Ghul.

They were all rich kids from the other side of town, practically trust fund babies.

They all had made a name for themselves even before they started at the university.

They were from Gotham Academy, an elite boarding school on the outskirts of the city, where her famous class partner, Bruce Wayne was also from.

She assumed Ivy must’ve graduated from there too, seeing as she’s good friends with them.

So it surprised her when Ivy came looking for a job at the café that day.

Talia and Selina was dancing with another one of those rich kids, also a classmate of Harley, who introduced himself as Luke Fox on the first day.

Ivy was a scale quieter than her friends, but mingled with the party people nonetheless.

That girl was the definition of sexy.

‘Maybe when you’re done eyefucking with the red-head from across the room, you could answer my question.’ Jack said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

‘What?’

‘Nevermind.’ He shook his head in defeat.

‘This guy bothering you, Harls?’ Someone said from behind her.

It was their friend, the police commissioner’s daughter, Barbara Gordon.

They have been good friends for a long time, despite Harley’s frequent run-ins with the police.

‘Nice to see you too, Babs.’ Jack said to her.

‘Yeah, you’re not part of the conversation.’ She replied.

Straight forward as always.

Jack was about to respond, no doubt with another tease, when his eyes shifted to the entrance.

Harley turned around, and so did half of the students.

She was not expecting someone like Bruce Wayne to walk into a party like this because he seemed like he was more of a loner type.

Selina Kyle was beside him in an instant, as if to mark her territory.

And when Harley turned back at Jack, she finally got to know what eyefucking looked like.

_______________________________

The party still went strong into the night and Harley had fun dancing and drinking.

The drinks made her more confident than ever, and that was when she decided she should make a move on Ivy, if only to mark her territory like Selina Kyle did.

But she was nowhere to be found and even if Harley did find her, she wouldn’t be able to think of what to say or how to ask her.

Instead, she went over to the balcony, where the music was less loud and her ears finally got some rest.

Somehow the universe had aligned itself for whatever events would unfold in the future.

Jack was already there, a beer in hand.

‘Hey stranger.’ She said to him, looking down to see Bruce Wayne got into his car as he drove away.

‘Don’t you think it’s ironic?’ He said suddenly.

‘What is?’ She said, drinking from the beer in her own hand.

‘That you get to spend time with the person I want to spend with and I get to do the same with the person you want to spend time with?’

His wording made him sound like a drunk, which he probably was, but he was right.

Harley breathed in the night air, wishing things had been different.

‘If only we could switch places.’ She said and let the words hung in the air.

A wild thought must’ve occurred in Jack’s mind as he suggested it.

‘Tell you what. I’ll help you score a date with your red-head, you help me score with mine.’

Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was her actual common sense, but what he said sounded so pleasing and reasonable to hear.

What have she got to lose? Harley thought to herself.

It didn’t sound like a bad idea at all.

Harley clinked her beer with Jack’s as she said.

‘You’ve got a deal.’


	2. road work ahead, uh yeah i sure hope it does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, twats.
> 
> I felt like writing a chapter, so here is a chapter.

The opportunity to play wingman for each other came to them in the form of a road trip, to their neighboring city where their team will be playing against the home team, Central City Cougars.

Or as Jack liked to call it, Central City Cunts.

‘Will you please scoot the fuck over?’ Harley said to him, regarding his tall frame manspreading the whole of the backseat of their bus.

‘We’re the only two people sitting here.’ He complained, not looking away from his phone.

Harley didn’t know if the fact that the buses didn’t categorize the students by majors was a blessing or a curse. The first time she realized it, excitement rushed over her, and she practically forced Jack to call Ivy over to them, hence why he was on his phone, texting the girl.

It’s been 20 minutes and there was no sign of her anywhere.

She went to the other side of the window and recognized a familiar looking face in the crowds. He stood out among the other students even if Harley hadn’t known him.

Her project partner, and Jack’s crush, Bruce Wayne.

She slid the window to the front and called out for him.

‘Hey! Come sit with us.’

The boy looked up at them, and a shadow of a smile spread across his face. For him that’s like a full on grin.

He gave a nod and shuffled through the students.

It’s been a week since the frat party but Harley and Bruce had already become close to each other, as close as any lab partners could be, to Jack’s dismay.

Bruce Wayne had a reputation for distancing himself even though he was polite enough to socialize with people when needed. But Harley’s energy was no joke. She could turn even the gloomiest of moods into a ray of sunshine, as she did to Bruce.

 _‘Please don’t influence him too much, I can’t handle two of you at the same time.’_ Jack had said to her two days ago, when Bruce thanked Ivy at the counter by saying _‘Thanks for the orders, Ivy.’_ instead of a simple _‘Thanks.’_

Bruce walked over to them, hunching over to prevent his head from hitting the roof of the bus. ‘Hey, Harley.’ He greeted, ‘And Jack, you too.’

Jack looked up, frozen in place. He parted his lips as if to say something, but Bruce had already sat down beside Harley.

Bruce was quiet, sifting through his phone while maintaining a respectable distance between him and Harley. Jack on the other hand, probably has no fucking clue what personal space means.

Their bus started rolling forward almost at the same time Jack’s phone _buzzed._

He shot up, and shouted, ‘Wait, wait! Someone’s coming.’, which received a lot of variable looks from the people sitting in front.

From where she was she could see Ivy running over to their bus and her heart leapt wildly. Even when running, she looked so elegant and graceful. A small smile appeared on her own lips.

She disappeared out of sight and not long after climbed up onto the bus, scanning over the people that were staring at her the same.

It was like time had stopped. How can anyone look this beautiful wearing crop tops and short jeans? Her cheeks warmed at simply staring at her and it looked like Ivy was going to be sitting at the back with them. Now that the reality was here, it suddenly felt overwhelming.

_How am I supposed to survive 3 hours with Ivy without making a complete fool of myself?_

_Fuck._

🚎

It was quiet for a while until they got onto the highway. Despite being college students, kids will be kids, so naturally the bus slowly became filled with laughter and chatter.

That wasn’t a surprise. The surprise was that out of the four of them, it was Bruce who broke the silence that was hovering over their side of the bus.

‘You girls want to sit together?’ He said, turning to Harley.

‘Um..sure, I’d love to.’ She replied, and crossed over him like he wasn’t even there.

The moment Bruce scooted over closer to him was the moment Jack started becoming aware of every nerve and sensation in his body. He licked his dry lips, cleared his throat and closed his legs together.

_What even are words and sentences now?_

He looked out of the window watching the cars speed past, but he can’t seem to stop his leg from tapping excessively.

‘So you like football?’

‘Excited for the game?’

The two boys asked at the same time. And then let out a shy chuckle.

‘You first.’ Bruce said, smiling politely. Jack thought he could melt into liquid then and there.

He raked his hand through his messy hair and asked again.

‘Do you like football?’

‘It’s fun to watch, yeah.’

‘Hmm. I heard the Central City’s Captain’s pretty good.’

‘Barry Allen? He’s alright I guess.’

Of course they’d know each other, why was Jack feeling irritated about it?

He looked over at Harley, who was just as a mess as him. Ivy was either oblivious to it or she’s just kind enough to pretend to not notice it.

_He’s just a boy, Jack. Talk to him like he’s a boy._

_What the fuck, brain? That’s one of the worst advices you’ve given me._

‘Do you like… the coffee that I make?’

He wanted to facepalm himself the moment the words got out of his mouth. Harley gave him a weird look from where she was, and he couldn’t blame her.

Maybe it was his delusional brain, but did Bruce actually blush?

‘Yeah, it’s great. Thanks for making them.’

He nodded, wanting nothing more than to hide himself into a corner. The bus fell silent after a while, and like all middle hours of a road trip, they all fell asleep.

Jack knew he fell asleep.

He stirred awake, feeling satisfied thinking how it was such a good nap when he remembered where he was and who he was with.

His eyes shot wide open, heart beating loud against his chest.

 _God damn it, I’ve fallen asleep on his shoulders._

🚎

It was the most awkward yet the most exciting road trip in Harley’s life, well maybe except for that time when she and Babs went to her grandparent’s house across the country. They took so many detours and delayed themselves to the point where commissioner Gordon was close to sending out an APB on them.

Ivy was very down to earth, once she got to know her. She attended the university to study botany and if that wasn’t a dead giveaway, the girl sure does love plants and nature.

They talked about camp at first, that being the only common thing they had, but as time passed they got comfortable with each other.

She looked so adorable in that small baseball cap, wearing a smile so bright, talking about the things she loved.

But like all good things, their road trip came to an end when they arrived at Central City at last.

Harley didn’t know about the two boys but even she felt so cooped up inside the bus. They stretched and twisted and turned while staring at the back-view of the Central City Football Stadium.

The students began to disperse, making way to either the benches or the food stalls.

Jack nudged her from behind, ‘Hey, ask him to sit with us.’

Harley rolled her eyes, but obliged nonetheless. She was at the beginning of saying ‘Hey Bruce..’ when two figures appeared from behind them, one of them slightly pushing Jack away as they did so.

‘Hey man, why don’t you come sit with us?’ It was Luke Fox.

Selina Kyle put a hand on his shoulder, smiling seductively, to which Bruce was used to apparently. He simply shrugged it off, politely of course.

‘I would, but I’d promised my friends on the way here that I’d sit with them.’

The looks on their faces were priceless. Clearly they weren’t used to this kind of rejection, no matter how insignificant it was.

_What are they, kindergarten kids?_

‘Who?’ Selina said, the way she had said it, it seemed as if she couldn’t believe that Bruce actually had friends. Jack and Harley rolled their eyes in sync without intending to.

'This is Harley, Luke, you already know her. And that's Jack. Harley's friend. And mine.' He said to them, smiling as he said Jack's name. 

Ivy appeared out of nowhere, wondering what she had walked herself into. 

'Ivy's with us too, unless you want to sit with them?' Bruce asked her.

'No it's alright. I'll sit with you guys.'

They were an odd group of friends, that was for sure. Exes, lab partners and baristas. That's what they were.

Selina and Luke ended up sitting at the front with their own clique, and they got the middle row to themselves, surrounded by classmates and the upperclassmen. 

Gotham City Gators vs Central City Cougars.

The night was fucking wild and college football was wilder 

Crowds roared for the slightest of things, shouting and name-calling against the other team. 

Jack was preoccupied making up weirdly entertaining insults for the Cougars and the other three could only direct their heads down in shame, or for fear they’ll be seen associating with him. 

The time was almost over, one more touchdown and the Gators will be all for the win. 

The whistle blew for the last round, and they sat and watched in anticipation, slowly, slowly and then TOUCHDOWN! 

The Gators won the game!

The stadium erupted into chaos. 

Harley stood up with the rest of them, excitedly jumping in place. 

She was too occupied with her celebration that she didn’t realize the hands that had pulled her into a hug. 

Ivy jumped alongside her, and Harley glanced back at her, adrenaline flowing through her. 

_This is your chance, Harley. Do it._

Deciding once and for all that she’d never get the courage like she had now, she shouted enough for the other girl to hear.

‘Hey, you want to go out with me sometimes?’ 

A short pause.

‘You mean, like a date?’

‘Yeah, like that.’

Another pause, then the adorable smile appeared again.

‘I would love to.’

🏈

After the game, Jack and Bruce left the girls at one of the benches in the campus park to buy some food for the group. It was pretty easy to navigate through the crowd with the two of them looming over relatively smaller students.

Jack insisted he’d hold the paperbag containing their hotdogs, while Bruce held the cardboard cup holder with their soda. 

‘Back at the entrance, before the game.’ Jack said, walking lazily to the park.

‘Did you mean it when you said we were your friends?’

Bruce turned to face him, the moon highlighting his features.

_Handsome, pretty features._

‘Of course. You make great coffee, by the way.’

Jack grinned like an idiot, and because he was in fact, an idiot, nudged him to the side, making the paper straws fall down to the ground.

‘Shit.’ He said, bending down to pick them up the same time as Bruce.

Their hands touched and Jack could swear his knees went weak at the bare contact.

It was only a couple of seconds but it had felt like minutes.

And again, like the idiot that he was, an idiot that was going to ruin what little closeness he had with him, leaned in to kiss him.

Bruce went stiff, clearly not expecting it at all, then faltered back, eyes wide, and fell to the floor, landing on his butt.

‘I’m.. I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to.. ’

He was quickly on his feet, holding out a hand to help the other boy up, but Bruce just shook his head.

From Jack’s perspective it was hard to understand what he was feeling.

_Was he mad? Was he flustered? Was he mad?_

_Probably fucking mad._

What the hell has he done? Did he seriously just kiss Bruce Wayne without his permission? 

They looked like two drunk fucks in the middle of a campus road, one freaking out in place, the other frozen a few feet away.

‘I’m sorry. It wasn’t.. ’ He began again.

‘It’s fine.’ The reply was so quiet and full of hesitation that Jack had to ask himself if he had heard it right.

‘What?’ 

‘I said it’s fine.’ He said it more firmly this time, getting up and dusting his jeans with his free hand.

‘But I kissed you.’ Jack said, not believing what he was hearing.

‘And I said it’s fine.’ 

‘But I’m a guy, and you’re..a guy.’

Bruce looked away, and the whole time he still held on to the cardboard holder. 

With as much confidence as he could gather, he asked the question, lowering his voice.

‘Bruce, do you like guys?’

Silence. Jack swallowed hard, chest tightening, waiting for the answer. He remembered making Harley confirm the fact after the frat party because he was not going to go after someone that doesn’t like guys in the same way that he does. If it isn’t the answer he expected, he was going to throw the girl into the Gotham River.

‘I’m... not supposed to.’ There was hurt in his eyes and the way he had said it, like it was physically paining him to say so.

‘What do you mean?’ Jack asked softly.

‘My aunt, if she founds out that I’m.. ’

Jack understood enough. He was one of the very lucky few to have his sexuality accepted by his peers without so much as a second thought. He never thought of it as the only thing that defined him, simply a part of who he was. And he had forgotten how hard it was for other people, how hard it was to feel accepted.

It hurt him to see Bruce like this, whether he was his crush or not.

Bruce shook his head dismissively. 

‘I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.’

‘It’s okay. I’m here to listen.’

Bruce stared into his eyes for the first time that night, then laughed nervously.

‘You must think I’m being ridiculous. I’m at this age to attend university and I’m worrying about what my aunt thinks of me.’

Jack shook his head.

‘I’m pretty sure Harley already knows.She really is a handful, isn’t she?’  
  
When Jack didn’t reply, began to walk away, as if he hadn’t confessed his secret to a guy he just met a week ago.

‘Come on, the girls are waiting for us.’

The feelings in his legs finally came back, but before he followed him, Jack called out.

‘Hey. I’m not going to tell anyone. If that’s what you’re wondering.’

Bruce turned back and gave a weak smile. 

‘I know. And I wasn’t.’

🌭

It’s been a week since the football game, and the time had passed for Harley in the blink of an eye, considering the fact that she had taken a total of two naps in one day. 

Jack texted her to meet him, and she was looking forward to what he had promised to give her. She didn’t even properly park her bicycle down as she set it down on the sidewalk.

‘Do you have it?’ She asked.

‘No I just wanted to see your face instead of curling up and watching TV in my dorm.’ His reply was thick with sarcasm.

He handed her a long piece of paper, she looked at it with big interest. She and Ivy planned to go on their date this Wednesday, when she doesn’t have her shift at the cafe. 

And Harley had requested Jack to find out some facts about her.

_Only.._

‘Jack, what the fuck?’ 

‘Hmm?’

‘Did you follow her home and back?’

‘You see, I did more than just that. She also goes to a botanical garden or something every Sunday.’

Harley blinked, processing the information. 

‘It was easy, really. She mostly walks to places or takes the bus, although the wheels on my skateboard sort of..’

‘So you were stalking her around on your skateboard.’

Jack looked at her, as if she was the irrational one.

‘Hey, if you put it that way, it sounds creepy.’

‘It is creepy. I thought you were just going to ask one or two things when you have shifts together.’

‘Well you should have specified that. Now you gotta memorise and burn it.’

Harley rubbed her forehead, the exhaustion of riding the bike settling in.

‘Is that why you asked to meet? Instead of texting me?’

‘Yes.’

Harley sat down at the sidewalk, staring at the piece of paper dumbfoundedly.

Jack joined her on the platform, sighing loudly.

She folded the paper and put it in her pocket.

‘Have you talked to him since that night?’ She asked him.

He had told her everything on their way back, after Bruce decided that he should ride the bus with the other students.

‘No. And I don’t want to. I’ve already broken my promise to him. I told you about it.’

‘Well, he told you I already knew, didn’t he?.’

‘Doesn’t matter. I should’ve just shut my mouth. I want to help him, you know. But I’m not even sure if he wants it.’

Harley’s eyes glanced over the road, where a flicker of a light started to form.

‘Well you can ask him now. He’s standing right there.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, twats.


End file.
